Desperation
by Secret Starr
Summary: “Nii-sama.” “I don’t want you to call me that anymore, Rukia.” He said firmly." “Why?” Was all she could ask. Confused at her “brother’s” action. “Because I do not wish for you to think of me as a brother anymore.” Byakuya/Rukia


My first, and possibly last, attempt at a Byakuya/Rukia fan fic. This is a one shot so it will not be continued!!

...

I think.

Flames welcomed with reason behind them of why.

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach...it would be very twisted if I did.

* * *

DESPERATION

Black eyes looked deeply into violet ones, each searching for the others emotions.

Rukia took a step back from the man she had always known as "Nii-sama". She paused to say something, but than swallowed it down with her pride, in which she now realized how tense she really was. Clenched jaw and fists, her knees were locked, and her eyes stared up in the eyes of her greatest mystery in life.

He, however, was just as tense. He blinked quickly to look at the girl...the _woman_ before him.

Byakuya Kuchiki had always been one to be slow to any emotion. He was slow to forgiveness, slow to sadness, and even slower to love.

Hisana was his, what one would call, a first love. But as time went on, she faded away, drifting into the vast ocean of dimming memories. He would try to grasp onto something about her, her hair, her smell, her feel, her taste...only to have it slip between his grasp.

But here was Rukia. She was here, she looked like Hisana...but there were differences between them that he could never connect them to being sisters.

Hisana had been a shy, delicate flower. She knew all the right ways to calm him and to chase

away his almost constant angry attitude. But like all flowers, they all must end when the winter season comes...much like what Hisana did.

Rukia was a different mystery. He marveled at her when he would sneak by her playing with Renji, or even Ichigo. She was so spirited, alive, and confident. Yet when she was even a mile away from him, she was proper, well mannered, and dignified.

He didn't know which side of her he liked most. Boundless confidence or serene propriety. She was so different from Hisana that he had to chide himself for completely forgetting her all together.

Byakuya always seemed out of her reach. Always polite and quietly perceiving the world. But today he showed a different part of himself to her.

He showed loneliness.

"Rukia." He said in a low voice. "Could you come here."

She bowed low to the ground when she entered his office, the one where he did all of his paperwork at a captain.

"Nii-sama."

"I don't want you to call me that anymore, Rukia." He said firmly.

"Why?" Was all she could ask. Confused at her "brother's" action.

"Because I do not wish for you to think of me as a brother anymore." A small hint of sadness played in his tone, weaving in and out of his fading voice.

"Why?" She asked again, a sign of desperation of understanding his actions.

He sighed. Byakuya did not sight often.

"Lately...Rukia...I've been confused about you." He started, pausing for the time being. "You're so...so different from...her."

"Hisana?" She prodded, her heart falling.

"Yes, Hisana." He whispered. "But you are not her and I am grateful for that."

There was a tense pause.

"Stand." He commanded her as she gently rose from the ground. He walked over to her, putting his hands and her petite shoulders.

"Look at me."

She turned her attention to him, flutterings in her stomach as he lifted a hand off of her shoulder and hesitantly stroked the side of her face with it. Calloused hands gracing her porcelain face.

He slowly leaned down to her level, stopping midway between her lips and his full height. Byakuya glanced into Rukia's wide eyes, asking for permission for what he was going to do next. She tipped her head up towards him and Byakuya took that as a yes.

He kissed her. It was slow and sweet. What surprised him was when Rukia was responding back. Moving her lips with him in perfect timing and motion. Rukia soon embraced him in a hug as they kissed, Byakuya wrapping his arms around her slim figure protectively. The two breaking apart in a gentle pant.

All of this is what had lead to their current predicament.

What to say next.

* * *

Leave your review after the beep. Beep!


End file.
